Pearlshipping Song Fics
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: A collection of different song fics with Ash and Dawn. All reviews are welcome. Pealshipping. SatoHika.
1. We Belong Together

**Okay so this is a collection of songs that I think are perfect for Pearlshipping. Any suggestions are welcome! Dawn's POV. This song is We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or this song. Although I do own her CD.**

**Note: Play song if you want to and read at the same pace of the song**.

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

_

* * *

_

_Ooh, oh, ooh, oh_  
_Sweet love, yeah_

_I didn't mean it_  
_When I said I didn't love you, so_  
_I should have held on tight_  
_I never shoulda let you go_  
_I didn't know nothing_  
_I was stupid, I was foolish_  
_I was lying to myself_

I sighed softy when I got into the house. It was empty and quiet. The only noise was my footsteps and the rain pounding on the roof and windows. I took off my raincoat and boots and headed up stairs. I looked at all the pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were of my _ex_-boyfriend Ash. I turned away quickly so I wouldn't cry. I wanted to erase every trace of him out of my mind but I just can't. Every time I come home, I expect him to be sitting on the couch or reading, waiting for me. But that won't happen because he's gone. We're over.

_I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
_

I always thought we would always be together. We've dated for so long, I thought eventually, he would take it to the next level and propose. I always thought he would come back and apologize for being so _stupid_. He was always so stubborn and that's one of the reasons why I _loved_- no love him.

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voiceOr have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby_

I'm so lonely. I want to hear him say my name or say how much he loved me. And I miss his sweet kisses that would turn passionate in a matter of seconds. And him just being in my presence, cuddling and hugging. I miss him so much it hurts.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together  
Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

When he walked out of the door, I felt as if he ripped my heart out. I tried to be strong but as soon as I heard the car door slam, I sunk to my knees and cried. I wish I can go back in time and change everything. I walked over to the window and watched the rain fall. He was there when I needed him. We talked at night for endless hours knowing we had work the next morning. Love makes you do crazy things. A couple of tears fell but I didn't care. Ash was worth crying over.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (Too deep)  
I gotta change the station_

I took out my Ipod to listen some music to get him off my mind. But every song I turn to, it's a song he loved or sung with me. I sighed once again and decided to turn it off. I got up and laid down on the soft bed. More tears fell.

_So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a breakAnd then I hear Babyface  
"I only think of you"  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

I went over what happened the day he broke up with me. There was yelling, tears, and _those_ three words I loved to hear. He told me no matter what he still loved me and he hoped I realized that. I broke out into sobs, tears all over my pillow.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

Why did he break up with me if he loved me so much? Why did he break my heart? I know I love him and he loves me so why can't we just be together? He had me throwing, breaking, and smashing things for no reason. I had several cuts that day but I didn't care because I was too busy crying until I couldn't cry any more.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
And it's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together  
Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

It's been a week since he broke up with me. I remember a letter I got from him a couple of days later. I never opened it. I got up and rummaged through my drawers, looking for the letter. When I found it, I quickly ripped it open and read through it.

**By the time you read this, you will realize the reason why we broke up. I don't want you to beat yourself up about it because I still love you. We'll be back together some day and I pretty sure its going to be soon.**

**Ash**

I put the letter down, shocked. It was me. I took advantage of him. How heartless and cruel of me. Its all my fault. Why didn't I figure this out earlier. If we do get back together, I'll apologize to him until I get sick of hearing me talk.**  
**_  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on_  
_When times get rough_  
_Who's gonna talk to me_  
_Till the sun comes up_  
_Who's gonna take your place_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_We belong together_

There was a knock at the door. I walked down stairs and turned on the porch light. I opened the door and saw the face of the man I love. He was drenched in water but he smile was as big as ever. I wanted to pinch myself to see if this was real. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

" I missed you." he said, his voice cracking.

" I missed you, too." I responded with a few tears of happiness sliding down my cheek.

" Does this mean we're back together?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded his head and pulled me closer. Love does make you do crazy things.

* * *

**Yep. Crappy ending! This was going soo perfectly well until the ending! Anyways tell me what you thought! This is one of many song fics so stay tuned.**

**I want at least 10 reviews. I know its alot but please!**

**-Beautiful Jade xoxo**


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Okay I got this suggestion in a review and I was like " Why didn't I think of that?" This one is Everytime We Touch by Cascada. This song happens to be very popular when it comes to shipping videos on Youtube. Dawn's POV.**

**Note: This is NOT the slow verison this the fast paced, up-beat one. Read at the same tempo as song.**

**Genre: Romance and a little Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or this song.**

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I opened my eyes to see Ash still sleeping. I ran my hand through his soft, dark hair wanting to feel it through my fingers. My hand left his hair and trailed down his face. He opened his eyes and smirked.

" You must really want me." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

My mouth fell opened and I pushed him roughly out the bed. He may be a pain but I know I couldn't live a day without him.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

I got out the bed to make it up.

"Berlitz. Your gonna get it." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and continued.

A couple of seconds later, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I squealed and tried to get out of hold.

" Ketchum let me go." I said while laughing.

" Give me a kiss." he said simply. He turned me around so I was facing him and leaned in. I put my finger to lips at the last minute and ran down the hall.

" Dawn come back here!" I heard him yell. I giggled and continued running.

I ran into the nearest room and hid behind the door. A couple of seconds later, I heard his footsteps and his ragged breathing.

"Man she's fast." I heard him mutter. I covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear me laugh. I saw his shadow and waited till I saw his body. When I did, I tip-toed behind him and said " Gotcha!"

He screamed and turned around. I laughed at his horrified expression.

" That's not funny." he pouted. I smiled and kissed his lips.

" Aww Ash. Your 17 and you still act like you 8." I said in a baby voice.

" And your 15 and you still act like your 10." he retorted.

" Do not."

" Do to."

" Do not."

" Do to."

" Listen to us. We sound like children." I said sounding mature.

" We still are," Ash smartly said. " And we will until we turn 18 which by the way I will be turning next year."

I huffed and said " That's not the point. The point is we're to old for this."

" I guess your right."

It was quiet for a while before Ash said " Do want to get something to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. " Is food all you ever think about?"

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

We still argue like we did when we were traveling together. But we've been through a lot together. We have been through the good and the badtimes. We gave each other comfort and happiness, something I know I wouldn't have with anyone else. He's been there for me when I thought I wouldn't win the Grand Festival. And I've been there when he struggleddefeating the Sinnoh League. And we both pulled through and won for us and each other.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

We headed towards the kitchen. I took out the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Once the eggs and pancakes were ready, we waited for the bacon to cook_. _I looked at Ash who was staring at the oven. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

" Hey Ash." I started. " Lets play the staring game."

" Dawn aren't we to old for this." he said teasingly.

I ignored him and continued " Now who ever loses-"

" Has to kiss the winner." Ash interrupted.

" Ash,we kiss all the time."

" But not while playing a game."

" Okay." I said not wanting to press it any further.

We started and after a few seconds, Ash closed both of his eyes.

I gave him a puzzled look. " Ash you lost."

" I know." he said getting up. " I just wanted to kiss you."

And before I could say anything. I felt his lips over mines and his hands wrapped around my waist. We continued to kiss until the smell of something burnt filled my nose. I quickly pulled away.

" The bacon." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

" We can worry about that later." he mumbled, leaning in to kiss me again.

" No Ash the bacon is burning." I said trying to get it into his head.

" Oh my gosh! The bacon is burning!"

He let go of me and ran to open the oven.

" Ash! You forgot your-"

A scream of pain was heard throughout the house

" Oven glove."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _

He ran towards the sink and turned on the cold water. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

" You okay?"

" Yep." he said. " Just a little burn. Nothing a man can't handle."

" Yeah a man who screams like a girl." I said walking away to cook so more.

* * *

**Yeah I'm totally sorry for this one. It was downright horrible. Don't try to convince me otherwise because I know it is. Anyways I want at least 5 since this was worst chapter I have ever done. SO after 5 reviews, I shall be posting another chapter and I can't wait! Don't worry after chapter 3, I will choose another suggestion and everyone's suggestions will be featured in this story.**

**-Beautiful Jade xoxo**


	3. Circles

**Okay this is a song called Circles by Mariah Carey. I know this is the second song by her so the last one is going to be in a couple of chapters later. I HAD to update because I was watching this video. Yes it was Pokeshipping by the way. I don't know why the heck I was watching but I was. And sadly I saw hints that had me reading Pearlshipping fanfics just to get it out of my head. Dawn's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or this song.**

**Note: If you wanna play the song go on ahead. Also don't worry! All of you guys suggestions are being used. I have my own songs I wanna use so yeah. But like before they are being used!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ever since you left me_  
_I've been trying to hide the pain_  
_Painting on a smile with lipstick_  
_Putting on a big charade_

I sighed as I walked to my seat. Me and Ash just broke up a couple of days ago. We still talk but I just can't help but think someday we are going to get back together. All my of smiles are replaced by fake ones and I no longer talk as much.

_So difficult to keep pretending_  
_It's getting harder everyday_  
_It's plain to see I'm cold and heartsick_  
_Since you turned and walked away_  
_I just keep going round and round_  
_And round in circles_  
_Keep on tumbling down_

Everyday I go to class and see his face, I wish we never had broke up. I snap at my friends when they ask me about Ash but I apologize later because I know they are trying to help and just want me to be happy again. To make things worse there's a new girl named Misty. She's nice and pretty and I can tell Ash thinks so by the way his eyes widen when she walked in the classroom. Their eyes met and they quickly looked away from each other, blushing. My heart broke.

_Oh boy my world has changed_  
_And I don't think I can make it without you_  
_Nothing's the same_  
_You got me running around in circles over you_  
_(running around in circles over you)_

When class was over, I quickly walked out. I ignored people calling my name. I just wanted to get out of there. I looked behind me and saw Ash following me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him what was on my mind. I told him he broke my heart and he hung his head down, his dark bangs covering his eyes. I continued walking, tears threatening to fall. I heard him call my name once more but I kept walking. I guess I just have to let him go no matter how much I still feel for him.

_Saturday I saw you_  
_Holding hands with someone new_  
_Somehow I kept my composure_  
_Just like everything was cool_

A week later as I was walking to class with May and Lyra, I saw Ash and Misty holding hands going the opposite way. I just wanted to walk right up to him and slap him but I took a deep breath and continued as if nothing happened.

_But inside I kept repeating_  
_Don't you let them see you cry_  
_So I casually turned my head_  
_As the tears rolled down my eyes_

He looked at me and turned away a single tear falling. Misty stopped and asked him what was wrong. She suddenly looked at me and I turned away so she wouldn't see me cry. Lyra looked at me and sent Misty a death look.

_I just keep going round and round_  
_And round in circles_  
_Keep on tumbling down_

I was going to let him go. I won't be some crybaby that will cry every time I see him and her together. I was just going to accept the fact that they were together and I should be happy for them.

_Oh boy my world has changed_  
_And I don't think I can make it without you_  
_Nothing's the same_  
_You got me running around in circles over you_

But without him I feel as if my other half is gone. I was so happy with him. The way he kissed me and told me how beautiful and special I was just me feel special. We had so much fun together. We were in love but I guess things change. It seemed as if we were made for each other.

When I got home, I shed a couple more tears. I got a phone call from May and we talked about the way I felt. She told me not to cry over him.

_Everything is you_  
_How can I pull through_  
_My heart is consumed I'm so confused_  
_Still caught up in you...love can be so cruel_  
_Baby don't know how to turn you loose_

She told me to let go of him. She said she knows exactly what I feel like and that it's going to take sometime to get over it. I know she knows how I feel but I just feel like I can't give up. I still feel like we still have a connection. Maybe I'm being selfish? OR maybe just in denial. How bout obsessed? That's what it is. I don't know. She tells me to let him go but I don't know how to.

_Oh boy my world has changed_  
_And I don't think I can make it without you_  
_No, nothing's the same_  
_You got me running around_  
_And running around_  
_And running around_  
_Nothing's the same_  
_Baby baby cause you_  
_Got me running around_  
_In circles over you_  
_(running around in circles over you)_

The next day, I felt a little better. I didn't shed a single tear or even give a thought about him. But that all changed when he walked up to me and gave me something. It was a gold necklace with a heart that had I Love You on the front. I couldn't believe that he still had it. I thought by now he would have gave it to Misty. When I looked he was gone sitting next to his girlfriend. I smiled and started talking to Lyra. When I showed her the jewelry and she got all excited. I had to tell her to calm down. She kept going on and on about how we were going to get back together. I told her that she needed to stop assuming. She got offended and called herself 'The Love Doctor'. I looked at him one more time and thought maybe things will change later in the future.

* * *

**I really like this one. It was fun to write and the song was beautiful! Well anyways I would like 10 (the usual amount of reviews I ask for) reviews. It would make me real happy and update faster! Tell me what you think and I'm still taking suggestions. I actually did something new! I did a whole song fic without actual dialog! But anyways if anyone hasn't read chapters 1 & 2, please do beacuse they are still like their own little story.**

**-Beautiful Jade xoxo**


	4. Clumsy

**Okay since I haven't updated in 3 weeks, I decided to update every other day this week and next week! So this next song is called Clumsy by Fergie. Again don't worry because everyone's suggestions are next. Dawn's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Note: As soon as the music starts, start reading the story. As usual, play the music if you want to and read with the tempo of the song.**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh baby)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh baby)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh baby)  
Can't help it_

It was a beautiful day today. Me and my two best friends, May and Lyra, walked the crowded halls of our new high school. I was taking in the sights when a boy, talking to his friends, caught my eye. I've seen almost everyone in my grade level but I've never seen him before. I tapped Lyra's arm to get her attention. She looked at him and her eyes widen.

" He's hot." she simply said. May, trying to avoid bumping into people, started searching for the boy we were talking about.

" Where?" she said looking over my head.

I rolled my eyes and pointed across the hall. Before I knew it, he had stopped talking and was looking at me. My heart started pounding in my chest. I quickly put my hand down and started waving like an idiot. When he walked away, I sighed and muttered about how stupid I was.

" He was hot. But not as hot as Drew." she said dreamily. Lyra and I rolled our eyes.

" Yeah right." I told her. And with those last words we were heading off to class.

_First time that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Play it cool but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmmhmm_

Our teacher had us writing a paragraph about ourselves. It was dumb if you ask me. I looked around the room when I saw the boy from earlier talking to my friend, Gary. I stared at for what seemed like hours until he looked up and our eyes meet. I blushed and pretended to write in my note book. I mentally scolded myself for being stupid once again. And looked up again only to meet his eyes once more. My cheeks started burning up and I waving once again like an idiot. When he flashed a smile, I almost fainted.

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

When the bell rung everyone put their papers on the desk and left the classroom. I thought about the boys' smile. The way his eyes twinkled just a little bit. It wasn't wide enough to scare me and it wasn't small enough to make me think he was shy. I snapped out of my thoughts when I ran into Barry.

" Watch where you're going Dawn. Next time it's a fine."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the books he dropped.I gave him his books and continued walking. My thoughts traveled back to his smile and a smile appeared on my face.I'm falling for a guy, I haven't even met

Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh baby)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh no)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Slow down)  
Can't help it

A couple of days later, we became friends. We learned alot more about each other. His name is Ash Ketchum. He has dark brown eyes that sparkle when happy and darken when sad or angry. And is the sweetest guy I have ever met.

Can't breath when you touch me, see  
Butterflies so crazy  
Whoa now, think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmmmmm

I was walking in the hallway at a fast past, trying to get to class on time when I ran into someone. The books I were holding, are now scattered all around me.

I muttered another curse word, gathering all my books.

" What's the rush, Dawn?"

I looked up to see Ash, the boy I have a huge crush on, holding a hand out for me to grab. My face begun to feel warm as I grabbed his hand. I looked over to the left to see May smirking at me and Lyra lookingas bubbly as ever. 

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

" I...Uh...I gotta get to class." I stammered. I mentally scolded myself.

" The bell rung a minute ago and we have three minutes to get to class."

My face got even hotter. " I knew that." I squeaked.

" Oh well, I'll walk with you to class."

"But isn't your class the opposite way?" I asked as we walked.

" Yeah." he simply said.

" Well, I don't want you to be late."

" But I want to walk you to class and if that means being late, oh well."

I blushed slightly and gave him a smile. His cheeks turned red and he turned his head away from me. My smile got wider when I saw his blush. Maybe he feels the same way.

Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh no)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh please)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh no)  
Can't help it

I sighed when we reached the door to my class. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" I'll see you at lunch, Dawn." he said squeezing my shoulder gently.

" Okay." I said. I sighed again when I walked into the class.

You know this ain't the first time  
This has happened to me, this love sick thing  
I like serious relationships  
And a girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up  
And bites me and I'm back

I wasn't even paying attention to what our teacher was saying. I was too busy thinking about Ash. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when a note landed on my was from Lyra.

_**Thinking about Ash, Dawn.**_

My cheeks pinked.

_**What makes you say that?**_

_**Well, everytime me and May say his name, you blush.**_

_**That doesn't mean I like him.**_

_**Stopping lying to me. You like him and he likes you. So ask him out.**_

_**Really. He likes me?**_

_**Ugh. And you say he's dense.**_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it (In love)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (Oh God)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (I'm back in love)Can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (I'm back in love now baby)  
Can't help it, the girl can't help it (I'm back in love now baby)  
Can't help it  
_

My heart started racing when I thought about him asking me out and going on our first date. Hmm. I'm going to see if Lyra is right.

The bell finally rung and it was now time to go to lunch. I got my food and waited in line. Luckily it wasn't long. When I sat down, I looked at everyone else's trays and say they had chocolate cake. My favorite.I looked up only to see on piece left.

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In love)  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

I shot up to get it only to run into Ash for the second time today. His tray was now on the floor but most of its contents was on his shirt. I tried getting up but ended up slipping on mashed potatoes, landing on top of him. My started growing warm for the sixth time today.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I...I...I didn't mean to. Oh my gosh, I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay." he said helping me up." I was just about to ask you something."

I tilted my head slightly.

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you  
So in love with you, so in love with you

" What is it?" I said innocently.

" I...Uh...Just wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me this friday?"

I was getting ready to answer before he cut me off. " You know just as friends. Unless you want to go on a date as more than friends. 'Cause ya know I would really like that." he rambled.

" Yes Ash. I would love too." I said amused. I was calm and collected on the outside but in the inside I was jumping around like a little kid at a candy store.

* * *

**Yep six pages of pure fluff! Well I got a ton of suggestions in my last review and I was like 'This fic is going to be going on for a long time.' Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. Also let me know for any mistakes.**

**Like always review!**

**- Beautiful Jade xoxo**


End file.
